The Bag
by LiTtLE BiT oF cAiN
Summary: Shapeshifters, are they really as strong as they seem?


So, the idea of this story came about with Lena, Azzi and I getting bored in Agriculture. We had free time so we organized for me to write this. I've always liked the name Ally and Lena has always liked the name Kylie. So enjoy.

Kylie POV

I sighed. School sucked and my bag was god damned heavy. When I got to my locker I dropped my bag at my feet and got out the files that I would need for homework over the weekend. I needed my Maths, Science and English files. I got them out and bent down to place them in my bag. I quickly scanned my locker and made sure that I didn't need anything else. I shut my locker and stepped back

I bent down to pick up my bag

"Shit," I swore softly. It was too heavy to pick up.

I straightened up. I was going to try again, and this time, I would succeed. I tried

I got a different result from last time. I went flying across the hallway. I hit the opposite walls lockers

"Ouch," I muttered

"Kylie?" A voice called. I turned at the sound of the familiar voice. It was the hot god Seth. Seth had imprinted on me last year and we'd been seeing each other ever since. Apart from when I was ignoring him after learning he was a wolf and "forced" to love me. I was soon set straight on that score.

"Hey Seth," I replied.

Seth stood in front of me and helped me up gently

"What happened?" he asked concerned

"There's a damn heavy leech in my bag," I grumbled

A small growl forced its way out of Seth's throat. He visibly sniffed the air and adopted a confused look.

"There is no leech," he said sounding adorably confused

"Well my bag's really heavy," I whined

"I'll get it for you," he said

Seth moved to where my bag was and reached to pick it up.

"I can't pick it up," he whined cutely

"What's wrong Seth?" Quil asked appearing out of nowhere. "Can't you pick up a school bag?" Quil said in between a tonne of laughs

"No, I can't," Seth snapped moodily

"It's easy Seth," Quil said patronizingly, he moved towards the bag. "You get the handle," he matched his actions to his words. "And you lift" I saw the muscles in Quil's arm ripple as he attempted to lift the bag.

"What the hell," he muttered looking down confused. Quil grabbed the handle with both hands and attempted to lift. The result was no different

"It's still not working," he ground out angrily. Seth chuckled from his spot next to me.

"What's wrong Quil?" Paul asked, mimicking Quil's earlier words. "Can't lift the bag?"

"You try it then," Quil challenged

Paul chuckled. "You try Jake."

Jacob stepped forward from his spot in the group. He made a big deal of his muscles, standing there and flexing them.

Seth laughed at Jake's antics and hid it behind a cough. He so failed

Jacob stepped towards the bag and...

"You're IT!" he yelled poking Quil

"Hey, get back here," Quil cried at the retreating figure of Jake.

Paul burst out laughing.

"I'll get the bag," Jared said

Jared reached forward and attempted to lift the bag.

"What the hell is in your bag Kylie?" he asked me when his attempt failed

"Books," I told him

Jared nodded

"Got it,"

Just then Ally came skipping towards us all. She went straight to Paul and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and she was almost fully concealed from view. Paul had imprinted on Ally a little after Seth imprinted on me. Only difference was, she went and flicked him on the nose for not telling her sooner before accepting him.

"Hey'all," she said turning around in Paul's arms to face us. "So what's going on?" she asked

"No-one can pick up my bag," I said glumly.

"Oh," she said all depressed like. "Can I try?" she said instantly becoming happier

"As if you'll be able to pick it up," Embry said. "Quil couldn't." Paul hit Embry good-naturedly

"No dissing my imprint," he said

"Sorry," Embry said. "I forgot she had to handle Paul every day."

Paul glared at him and Embry grinned.

"I'm trying," Ally said fighting her way out of Paul's arms.

Ally walked towards my bag and stared at it as if daring it to challenge her. She reached down and slipped one finger under the handle and...

Lifted it. We all stared at her in shock. Paul just stood there grinning like an idiot.

"C'mon Kylie," she said walking off

As she went past Paul she grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. He bent down and whispered something to her that made her laugh.

The guys watched them go.

"Cya," I said and followed pulling Seth behind me.

Embry POV

How was it possible for Ally to pick it up when none of us could? Just then I heard laughter under the floor and I turned in that direction. There were two holes in the floor.

"What the hell," I muttered

I bent down and looked through the holes. I saw, Sam, Leah, Collin and Brady all on the floor laughing there heads off.

I added it all up in my head. The bags straps went through the holes and the four werewolves grabbed them keeping them down.

I smirked

"Classic guys," I told them and walked off

"Hey Embry," Sam called as I got to the door. "We need help getting out."

I grinned evilly and continued out the door.

"Embry!" I heard all four of them yell together

Life is good. I thought to myself


End file.
